¿El eterno hermano mayor?
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: El alcohol, la chica que amas en secreto y las confecciones no son una buena combinación.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: El alcohol, la chica que amas en secreto y las confecciones no son una buena combinación.

* * *

 ** _Título: ¿El eterno hermano mayor?_**

* * *

Ella ya sabía toda su verdad, sabía quién era en realidad, sabía todo su pasado, sabía de los múltiples problemas en los que se había metido, peleas, todo... Ella ya lo sabía.

En ningún momento ella le recriminó nada, ni siquiera el hecho de haberse enterado de que él era Corn.

De lo que jamás hablaban, además de esa noche como los hermanos Heel, era de aquel encuentro en Guam, no hablaban de aquel beso, esos dos temas era un tabú entre ellos, jamás sacaban el tema a colación.

Lo peor para Kuon era que ella al parecer, al saber la verdad, su verdad, adquirió hacia él más respecto, ahora se encontraba más en un lugar de un "eterno hermano mayor" que un posible novio o prospecto de uno.

Ya no existía ese exagerado respeto que le profesaba ella hacia su senpai y mentor... Ahora, ella tenía más confianza para con él, le contaba sus cosas, aunque le dieran vergüenza.

Después de tantos meses de no saber qué hacer con aquella chica con 21 años ya, de sentirse un completo cobarde, de sentirse el eterno hermano mayor para ella, él no pudo más. Y no, no pensó en ser valiente y decirle las cosas de frente, quizás si que era cobarde pero quién podría acusarle de serlo, con ella como objetivo amoroso...

Kuon siempre había tenido un gran control a lo que ingerir alcohol se refiere, siempre lo había sabido controlar y nunca se le había escapado algún comentario fuera de lugar o inapropiado.

Ese sábado por la noche, había tomado toda clase de bebida alcohólica, el agua de los floreros se salvó porque simplemente no tenía floreros o si los tenía, no contenían agua; había llegado al límite de no saber qué hacer ni con él mismo, cosas que eran provocadas por el amor no correspondido que sentía por la chica "Yo no creo en el amor"...

Ya, domingo al medio día, ella llegó a su apartamento Abrió con sus propias llaves, es que los Pseudo-hermanos tenían llaves de la casa del otro.

Ella lo encontró en el sillón, despeinado, sin camisa y con más botellas desparramadas en el piso, la ceniza de los cigarrillos en la mesa, todo oscuro y él dormido.

Abrió las cortinas, las ventanas, hizo que la luz del medio día entrara en aquel lúgubre apartamento, fue hasta la cocina ya que estaba segura de que él no había comido absolutamente nada. Puso agua a calentar, guardó las compras que llevó a casa del actor, que solamente era una escusa para verle en domingo.

Hizo un café bien cargado para que se le pasara a Kuon lo que sea que tuviera en esos momentos.

—Kuon, despierta—Dijo molesta y moviendo-le de forma brusca.

—¿Kyoko? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Dijo cubriéndose los ojos, la luz le molestaba y estaba comenzando a tener una migraña.

—¡Vine a hablar contigo pero estando así, dudo mucho que podamos tener siquiera una conversación!—Kyoko comenzó a limpiar las cenizas de cigarrillo, las botellas vacías y todo aquello que no estaba en su lugar había desaparecido por arte de magia.

Lo ayudó a levantarse pero no se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el tenía desabrochado el cinturón, el botón de su pantalón y el cierre bajo, lo que hizo que su pantalón cayera a sus pies. Kyoko se quedó de piedra para después pasar a ser una guirnalda de luces de tono rojizo.

No supo cómo le hizo para devolver aquellos pantalones a su lugar, ya tenía bastante con la risa de él, con las miradas subidas de tono que le dirigía y con toda esa locura que estaba sucediendo.

—Tu vergüenza, junto con tu extrema dulzura—Dijo tomándole por el mentón, ella no podía sonrojarse más.—Lindura... en realidad me excita.

Kyoko se dio cuenta de la intención de Kuon, él quería besarle, lo soltó de golpe, provocando que él se cayera en el piso, después de todo, él estaba más ebrio que otra cosa. Situación desesperada, medidas desesperadas.

Pero el muy canalla, en vez de mostrar dolor por el golpe o arrepentimiento por sus osadas acciones e intenciones, estaba en el piso riéndose. Había sido rechazado, ella lo había golpeado, etc, etc...

Kyoko, molesta, fue hasta la cocina en busca de la taza con el café bien cargado. Al regresar, él seguía en el mismo lugar.

—Intente levantarme... Pero no pude—Le dijo como si aquello respondiese a la pregunta muda de ella.

Ella intentó levantar-lo pero no pudo, no con la taza de café en la mano. Hizo algo arriesgado y bastante osado; se puso sobre él a horcajadas y apoyando la taza en el piso, lo enderezó despacio, dejándolo sentado en el piso y apoyando las manos en él. Ella tenía las rodillas apoyadas en el piso y estaba en una posición muy comprometedora, sentada sobre él, en sus piernas y con las manos abrazándole el cuello en un "heroico" intento de que él no se cayera.

Con una mano tomó la taza de café y le dio que bebiera, él hizo muecas graciosas, protestó pero finalmente termino de bebérselo.

—Ahora tienes que tomar una ducha, el café no es suficiente...

—¿Me frotaras el espalda?—Ella estuvo tentada a tirarlo en ese momento por su risa.

—Quizás azotarte sea mejor...—Masculló molesta provocando la risa de él.

Mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, ella lamentó haber ido a verle con aquellos zapatos taco alto, pero ya nada podía hacer. Ella le llevó al baño y lo acercó a la ducha, abriendo el agua fría para que cayera sobre él.

Después de que el impacto principal de el agua fría pasara, él le tomo de la mano y tiró de ella para ponerle también bajo el agua, ella gritó por estar empapada, le pegó en el pecho de él, pegando-le una y otra vez, molesta por sus acciones infantiles.

—Kyoko...—Le dijo con voz ronca... Levantando-le por el aire haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en las caderas de él.—Creo que quiero besarte.

Ella no supo qué decirle, estaba teniendo el mismo dilema, quería besarle pero no podía.

Él supo de su dilema, no le dio tiempo a pensar, solo quería que sintiera. Choco suavemente sus labios contra ella, Kyoko más que sorprendida logró reaccionar y corresponder su beso, ya no quería engañarse a ella misma, no quería quedarse como una cobarde.

—¿Ya no estas ebrio?—Él negó sonriendo.

—Jamás he estado más sobrio que en este momento—Le aseguró sonriendo.

Las cosas si cambiaron desde ese domingo para ellos dos, ya no eran Pseudo-hermanos ni aparentaban serlo. Había cosas mejores que solo aparentar y bien que aquel apartamento fue testigo de esto y de muchas cosas más, cosas que son mejor dejar solo en la imaginación...

* * *

Fin.


End file.
